Give Me Something Good to Eat
by chamilet
Summary: What do you do with lots of lovely chocolate and a lovely man lying naked beside you?


A/N: Thank you to mv_girl and czarina_kitty for the beta. Written for Torchwoodfest's Halloween Fest. Prompt: Janto shenanigans with Halloween candy.

TWTWTWTW

"I can't believe we bought all of these sweets and absolutely NO kiddies stopped by." Ianto looked over at the basket full of chocolate sitting on the coffee table.

Jack unwrapped one of the bars and popped it into his mouth. "All the more for me." He gave a chocolate grin.

"What are you, two?"

"It's getting all melty. It's too hot for Halloween."

"Well, put it in the fridge then."

Jack got up and picked the basket up. Halfway to the kitchen he did an about face. "Better idea." He grabbed Ianto's hand and dragged him up from the couch.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." Jack dragged him down the hallway to the bedroom.

TWTWTW

"J-A-C-K-O-F-T-H," Ianto mumbled.

"Yep, hang on, need to unwrap another one." Jack reached over Ianto's naked body and grabbed another chocolate bar, unwrapping it and then holding it like a paintbrush as he continued writing.

"E-L-A-N-T-E-R-N" Ianto's brow wrinkled. "That doesn't make any sense."

"The E goes with the previous word," Jack explained.

"I don't remember the previous word," Ianto yawned. "Feels too good. Must sleep."

Jack drew a heart with the remaining chocolate and then sat back to admire his handiwork. He could see that Ianto was drifting off, so he stripped off the rest of his clothes and began cleaning up his canvas. With his tongue.

TWTWTW

"Why did you stop?" Ianto cracked open one eye and looked over to Jack.

"I thought you'd fallen asleep." Jack replied.

"No, just pleasantly drifting." He shifted his hips slightly. "Some of me was waking up."

"Oh, really?" Jack grinned.

"Yep. But if you'd rather sleep..."

Jack nipped at Ianto's shoulder blade. "I don't sleep."

"So you keep insisting." Ianto reached for his phone. "I do have an interesting audio file here of one Captain Jack Harkness snoring..."

Jack laughed and grabbed the phone out of Ianto's hand, placing it back on the nightstand. "No time for that now." Jack licked a stripe from the small red mark he'd left on Ianto's shoulder to the small of his back. "I think you were asking for more tongue."

"Yes, I was." Ianto's voice was breathless as Jack's tongue made it's way to the crack of his ass. Ianto closed his eyes and caught his bottom lip between his teeth. He began rutting against the mattress as Jack's tongue ran from his tailbone to his balls. His breath quickened and he rose to his hands and knees, rocking back in invitation.

Jack palmed Ianto's buttocks and then spread them apart, running his nose back from balls to tailbone and inhaling Ianto's musky scent. He flicked his tongue over the puckered hole and smiled as he heard Ianto's breath catch. Jack licked at his entrance, first with the flat of his tongue, then making it into a point, teasing his way in. He nipped at the rim with his teeth and Ianto's 'Fuck, Jack' had him moaning in return. He thrust faster, Ianto opening underneath him until Jack was fucking him with his tongue, making him fall apart.

Ianto reached down and took hold of his cock, fucking into his hand and then fucking back onto Jack's tongue. Jack licked and sucked and nipped, burying his face in Ianto's ass.

Ianto stilled as his orgasm overtook him and he spilled into his hand.

Jack felt Ianto pulse around his tongue and he was done for. He rose up on his knees and with a few tugs on his cock, he came in thick spurts over Ianto's back.

They both collapsed onto the bed, and Ianto winced when he landed in his own spunk, but he couldn't bring himself to move. When he regained control of his limbs, Ianto lifted himself up and grimaced. "Why am I the only one here covered in come?"

"You're not only covered in come." Jack swiped a finger across his back and brought it to his mouth. "I also missed some chocolate."

"You are a vile, vile man," Ianto laughed. He ran his hand through the come on the sheets and spread it over Jack's chest.

Jack looked down with a frown and raised an eyebrow to Ianto. "Do you feel better now?"

"Well at least now we both need a shower."

"We could lick one another clean?" Jack propositioned.

Ianto's cock gave a half-hearted twitch at the thought and Ianto groaned into his pillow, but he didn't make a move for the shower and Jack took that for an answer and set to work.


End file.
